Voilà comment tout à débuter
by nana1894
Summary: Tout commence dans la ville de Volterra en Italie, Aro s'ennuie et décide de visiter sa ville. C'est alors que quelque chose vint le troubler. Et sans le savoir,il avait en face de lui, la personne qui aller faire basculer la vie de nombreuses personnes.
1. Chapter 1

Une force surhumaine, une peau d'albâtre, une beauté envoutante, et des crocs acérés. Voilà ce que je suis.

Je suis un vampire.

**Chapitre 1 **

L'immortalité en fait rêver plus d'un, des fous ont provoqué les pires horreurs pour obtenir cette chose farouchement convoitée : la vie éternelle. Le Graal, l'élixir de vie, la fontaine de jouvence…Nombreux sont les mythes qui tournent autour de ce vaniteux désir. Alors les Hommes sont partis à la recherche de l'immortalité et cela prix de nombreux sacrifices. Mais ce qu'ils ignorèrent, c'est que tapis dans l'ombre, plus proche qui ne l'aurait imaginé. Se cacher parmi les humains, des êtres immortels. Ces créatures de la nuit, les vampires. Un folklore populaire, une légende crée par les hommes pour justifier leur peur, pour l'obscurité terrifiante de la nuit. C'est ce qu'ils pensaient. Mais la vérité était bien là, la fiction rejoignez la réalité. Mais ce qu'il était ignoré c'était que ces vampires étaient bien plus redoutables que les vampires de cinéma. L'eau bénite et un crucifix ne viendrait pas à bout de leur peau plus dure que le roc. Dans la réalité le chasseur le plus expérimenté du monde, ne ferait pas le poids face à ce chasseur naturel. Leur rapidité et leur force, ne laisserai pas la moindre chance au chasseur de pouvoir ne serais-ce s'enfuir.

Oui, le vampire est la créature la plus dangereuse au monde. Une créature sanguinaire crée pour tuer. Alors pourquoi ces êtres capable de tuer un homme en seule un geste, n'était-il pas à la tête du monde ? Il en avait les moyens portant. Parce que même dans le monde de l'ombre existe des lois. Des lois inviolables, et instauré depuis des temps immémoriaux. « Les Humains ne doivent en aucun cas découvrir l'existence des vampires ! » Voici la règle d'or chez les immortels. Enfreindre cette loi, entraine la mort. Les Volturri est le clan le plus puissant du monde des vampires, connus et crains de tous, il inspirait la peur et le respecter parmi ses pairs. Et ce clan à la fois si craint et si respecter, permettait que les lois soit rigoureusement appliquées, et ainsi de sauvegarder l'équilibre fragile entre les vampires et humain.

Ce système perdurait depuis des milliers d'années, et malgré les tentatives de prise de pouvoir par des vampires devenus fou d'ambition, les Volturri écrasaient littéralement tous ses opposants. Cette puissance redoutable était dût aux capacités hors du commun des vampires son clan. Ces dons leur permettaient d'accroître leur force et ainsi imposer davantage leur autorité. Il cherchait à avoir toujours plus, et convoiter les dons spéciaux, ainsi ils repérèrent le clan Cullen ou plutôt la « famille » Cullen comme ils aimaient bien se nommé. Un clan de vampire « végétarien » préférant s'abreuvoir de sang animal plutôt que de sang humain. Une lubie que le clan Volturri ne comprenait pas bien mais respecter. Dans cette « famille », trois vampires possédés une capacité spécial. Deux de ces pouvoirs intéressait grandement Aro, le chef incontesté du clan Volturri. Le jeune Edward Cullen avait la capacité de lire dans les pensées et la petite Alice voyait l'avenir. C'est deux pouvoirs étaient des atouts considérables. Aro avait proposé de nombreuses fois aux jeunes de rejoindre leur clan, mais à chaque fois ils refusèrent respectueusement, ce qui rendait le doyen vampirique très frustré et mécontent. Tellement habitué à avoir tout ce qu'il désirait. Mais Aro était un vampire ayant vécu tellement vécu, qu'il savait que utiliser la manière forte dans des cas comme ça n'était pas son intérêt. Il attendra patiemment qu'ils viennent de leur propre chef. Car tout vient à point à qui sait attendre. Le temps n'était pas un problème, il avait l'éternité devant lui.

Aro avait tellement vécu que presque rien ne pouvait l'étonner. L'ennuie s'emparait constamment de lui, il venait à espérer qu'une rébellion se produise pour refaire battre son cœur mort de lassitude. Il se dirigea vers la fenêtre et regarda le ciel : d'un gris terne, d'épais nuages empêcher le soleil de pointer le bout de son nez. Aro conclu qu'il était bon temps de sortir faire un tour, pensant qu'un changement d'air pouvait lui ôté ses pensées moroses. Vêtu d'une longue cape en soie noir, lui donnant des airs de grand seigneur, il renversa sa capuche sur sa tête et sortis dehors.

On était un dimanche, les rues de Volterra était quasi déserte, ce qui permis à Aro de sortir librement sans attiré l'attention des hommes. Il retira sa capuche, secoua ses longs cheveux bruns implacablement brossés, épousseta légèrement sa cape et repris sa marche. Contrairement aux autres vampires, Aro n'appréciait pas spécialement la vitesse, c'est alors d'une cadence humaine qu'il se déplaça. Le doyen admirait sans se lasser les bâtisses de SA ville, il en aimait tous les recoins, chaque pierre, dalles, vitraux, sculptures, étaient une partie de lui. Il avait été la lors de sa construction, lorsque les étrusques ont posé les premières pierres, en VII avant J-C, qui ont permis de bâtir en haut de cette colline de Toscane cette magnifique cité. Il continua sa route et s'arrêta devant la _Rocca Vecchia_ et la _Rocca Nuova _des forteresses médicéennes qui fut utilisé comme prison par les romains un peu plus tard. Bien qu'il n'ait pas le besoin de le faire, il inspira profondément l'air autour de lui. En se promenant dans ses rues on pouvait respirer l'air du passé. Aro se sentait revigorer, il continua sa promenade et arriva finalement aux portes de Volterra : la _Porta all'Arco._ Un magnifique héritage des étrusques, et de lui-même en quelque sorte.

Il retourna avec la même allure humaine qu'au début de sa promenade à la cour de Volterra : _Piazza dei Priori._ Là où se trouver son palais. Mais lors du chemin du retour, quelque chose perturba la tranquillité matinale de la ville. Des cris effroyables se faisaient entendre. Le cri d'une femme. Aro, imperturbable, avança sans y prêter garde, tellement habitué d'entendre ce genre de hurlement. Un coup de feu retentis, les cris cessèrent. « S'en est fini pour elle… » Pensa impassible le Chef Volturri. Alors qu'Aro pensait que le calme olympien allait enfin revenir, il entendit des bruits de pas venir en sa direction. Ils s'accélèrent, puis se stoppèrent, et repris enfin. Sa course était irrégulière. La personne devait être blessée à la jambe. Sans savoir pourquoi Aro était resté immobile et attendait patiemment l'arrivée du boiteux. Les bruits devenait bien plus audible pour une oreille humaine, cet homme avançait malheureusement vers le plus féroce des prédateurs qu'il existe au monde. Il ne savait pas ce qu'il attendait le pauvre malheureux !

La silhouette se forma, et Aro fut très surpris de constater qu'il s'agissait d'une femme, une odeur bien connu d'Aro vient alors titiller ses narines : Du sang. Ce nectar si délicieux, cette fille en était couverte des pieds à la tête. Elle s'arrêta en face de lui, une arme à la main, elle tremblait comme une feuille, le visage crispait par la peur, mais elle ne pleurait pas. Aro esquissa un mouvement en direction de la fille. D'un geste sec et brusque, elle braqua l'arme sur le vampire, ses mains tremblaient à tel point qu'un coup de vent aurait pu lui faire glisser des mains son revolver. Aro, d'un clame inébranlable, observa la jeune fille pointant son canon en direction de son thorax. Malgré la peur apparente sur le visage de la jeune femme, il sut voir dans son regard une forte détermination. Sans comprendre pourquoi, Aro eut pitié d'elle. Ce n'était pas dans ses habitudes de faire preuve de compassion pour qui qu'onques, d'autant plus quand il s'agit d'une personne qui tente de le tuer. Le chef Volturri, d'un geste vif mais pas brusque posa sa main sur le revolver et le baissa doucement, la jeune fille se lassa dirigé sans mot dire, même lorsqu'Aro s'empara de son arme. Elle leva les yeux et croisa ceux de l'homme en face d'elle, qu'elle avait soigneusement évité de regarder depuis le début. Ses yeux étaient pétrifiants, dure et sans émotion, Il l'observait d'un air supérieur, ses yeux rouges sombres auraient glacé le sang d'une personne normale, mais elle non, elle n'avait pas peur, non, elle trouvait même dans ces yeux glacials, un sentiment d'apaisement et de calme.

Aro avait tellement vécu que presque rien ne pouvait l'étonner. Pourtant aujourd'hui, il ne s'attendait surement pas à ce que une humaine se jette dans ses bras…


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapitre 2 :**

La porte se referma dans un grondement sourd, des pas lourds et pressant se faisaient entendre dans tout le corridor. Ça interpela les gardes, ils furent surpris de voir le chef portant à bout de bras une humaine. Lorsqu'Aro vint à leur niveau, ils exécutèrent une révérence et d'une synchronisation parfaite leur « Bonjour Mon seigneur ! » résonnait comme un seul homme. Le chef Volturri, ne put s'empêcher de grogner, ne supportant pas l'idée même d'être jugé par de simple garde.

« -Ah Aro te voilà enfin ! Interpella un vampire aux cheveux peroxydés. Celui-ci bloqua le passage à Aro, qui grogna derechef.

-Où étais-tu partie, nous te cherchions tous depuis tout à l'heure, nous avons un problème urgent à régler !

-Plus tard ! Gronda le chef Volturri, mais le vampire n'en démordit pas et insista.

-Aro ! Le problème concerne la naissance d'une demi-race ! Il cracha presque ses derniers mots comme s'ils étaient enduits d'un venin mortel, on pouvait lire sur son visage un profond dégoût.

-J'en ai que faire de CE problème Caius ! S'il est pour toi si important, il ne tient qu'à toi de t'en occuper ! »

Le dénommé Caius ragea de l'intérieur, se faire envoyer promener de cette manière lui déplus au plus haut point. Lui qui était le meilleur prédateur de tous ne pouvait pardonner de fait de se faire ainsi rejeter. Il défia le regard de celui qui considéré comme son obstacle pour le pouvoir. Sans suit un duel de qui lâchera le regard avant l'autre. Bien qu'il puisse faire cela pendant des siècles, Aro cessa ce défi qu'il considéré comme puérile.

« -Caius…Commença-t-il d'un ton cette fois plus calme et plus raisonné. J'ai d'abord une chose à régler, le problème attendra un peu.

-Je ne comprends pas Aro, c'est bien toi qui à déterminer la mise à mort de toutes ces abominations ! Qu'est ce qui peut passer avant ça ! ! Et puis depuis quand est-ce que tu vas chercher le diner toi-même ! Dit-il cette fois en portant pour la première fois son attention sur la belle évanouie dans les bras du vampire aux cheveux ébène.

Aro baissa les yeux vers elle, une mèche de ses cheveux était tombé sur ses lèvres, si fines, si roses, si pleine de vie. Cette gamine aussi légère qu'une plume était prise de soubresauts, ses paupières semblaient s'animer au rythme d'un adversaire inconnu. Aro resserra son étreinte et poussa un soupir d'agacement avant redonner son attention à son associé.

« -Cette fille n'est pas le diner, elle va devenir l'une des nôtres. Annonça-t-il d'une nonchalance incroyable. Caius grogna de mécontentement, attendant d'avantage d'explication sur la nouvelle idée de son « chef ».

-Ce soir à la tombée de la nuit, je transformerai cette fille pour qu'elle fasse partie des nôtres. Mais avant ça, va me trouver Jane et dis-lui de m'attendre dans la salle du trône. J'aimerai vérifier quelque chose…Finit-il dans un murmure à lui-même. »

Caius parti exécuter sa mission sans dire un mot, il était hors de lui, mais il prit sur lui, désirant finir au plus vite les délires de cet « homme » pour pouvoir enfin se concentrer sur LE problème. Il marcha d'une allure si rapide que l'œil humain n'aurait pas était capable de voir, il fut donc rapidement en face de Jane. Un vampire figé dans ses 13 ans mais ayant vécu plus de 300 ans. Avec son gabarit de gamine, frêle et fragile comme une poupée de porcelaine qu'on devrait manier avec la plus grande délicatesse. Jane était en réalité un vrai fléau parmi les autres vampires, elle pouvait infliger à son adversaire, humain comme vampire, d'atroces douleurs mentales laissant ainsi son adversaire dans la détresse la plus totale.

Le vampire aux cheveux peroxydés informa la « jeune » vampire de la tâche qui lui fut donner. Il lui retransmit les mots d'Aro, sans rien ajouter de plus. Un dialogue froid et distant. C'était l'habitude chez les Volturri, une relation de partenariat n'y plus, n'y moins. Pourtant Jane avait un attachement spécial pour Aro, c'était lui qui l'avait sauvé 300 ans plus tôt, elle et son frère Alec. Il était à la fois, son sauveur, son modèle et son père spirituel. C'est alors avec hâte qu'elle se rendit à la salle du trône.

Dans cette immense où chaque son était amplifié par cinq, régner une solennité religieuse. Jane n'aimait pas être seule dans cette pièce, c'était comme si une force invisible lui criait, qu'elle n'avait pas sa place dans ce lieu. Prenant son mal en patience, elle fit le tour de la pièce, admira les tableaux accrochés aux murs. L'un d'eux attira son attention : La mort de Marat d'Edvard Munch. C'était Marcus qui avait fait l'acquisition de ce tableau. On connaissait de lui, son côté cynique, ce tableau en était la preuve. Il l'avait acheté dans l'attention de les empêcher d'oublier ce qu'ils étaient. Des monstres, des bêtes. Jane n'aimait pas ce tableau car elle voyait en cette femme figée et dénué de vie, sa propre personne. Une boule se noua dans sa gorge. Elle avait envie de brûler ce tableau, elle maudissait le visage de cette femme, ces cheveux blonds qui lui rappeler les siens, elle aurait voulu lui arracher. Elle aurait voulu que cette femme n'ai pas tué cette homme. Elle aurait voulu que cette femme soit dehors au lieu d'être cette chambre sinistre. Elle aurait voulu qu'elle vive.

La porte s'ouvra dans un fracas tonitruant, sortant Jane de ses pensées. Elle vit son maitre venir vers elle. Elle ne put s'empêcher de penser qu'il ressemblait à un souverain et que quoiqu'il arrive elle le suivrait. Mais lorsqu'elle vit la jeune fille dans les bras d'Aro, la jalousie la prit. Elle se braqua automatiquement.

« -Vous m'avez demandé ? S'exclama telle d'un ton plus dure qu'elle ne l'aurait voulu.

Aro posa délicatement la jeune fille sur le dallage froid de la pièce, elle avait été changée et pansée, elle ne portait plus ses vêtements troués et tachés de sang, mais une longue toge rouge attaché comme les anciennes dames romaines.

- Utilises ton don sur elle, ma chère. » Dit-il simplement. Jane jubila intérieurement, l'occasion était vraiment trop belle, elle pouvait se défouler comme elle l'entendait. De son côté, Aro espéra que son intuition soit juste, non pas pour confirmer son idée, mais pour éviter la souffrance inutile de cette fille.

Après quelques minutes rien ne produisit, Jane était folle de rage, elle ne comprenait pas pourquoi une simple humaine pouvait contrer son don. Elle attrapât la gorge de la belle endormie et la souleva dans les airs, cette dernière se tortilla dans tous les sens, tentant à tout prix de se libérer de l'emprise de la jeune vampiresse. Ses lèvres commencèrent à se bleuir c'est alors qu'Aro, intervenu. Il empoigna l'avant-bras qui tenait fermement le coup de la jeune fille.

« -Voyons, ma chère tu n'as pas à être jalouse de cette fille, tu sais bien que tu es ma préférée. S'exclama-t-il en rigolant gentiment. Peux-tu, je t'en prie déposer cette jeune demoiselle, je t'en serais sincèrement reconnaissant. »

Jane obéissait, et la lâcha brutalement. La jeune humaine reprit son souffle difficilement, crachant, frottant sa gorge meurtrit mais elle ne pleurait toujours pas, ses yeux montraient seulement son désespoir le plus profond. Aro s'agenouilla devant elle, et plongea son regard dans les siens. Il caressa du bout des doigts la marque laissé par Jane. Au contact la peau glaciale du vampire, la jeune fille frissonna, et eu un mouvement répulsif, elle cacha avec ses mains, sa gorge meurtri, comme honteuse de ses blessures.

« -Ne t'en fait pas, bientôt, tu n'auras plus mal, plus jamais. Lui murmura-t-il en lui caressant sa chevelure brune. »


	3. Chapter 3

Une force surhumaine, une peau d'albâtre, une beauté envoutante, et des crocs acérés. Voilà ce que je suis.

**Chapitre 3 :**

« Ne t'en fait pas, bientôt, tu n'auras plus mal, plus jamais » c'était les mots utilisaient par cet homme, la jeune fille assise sur un lit, les genoux repliés sur sa poitrine repensait à ses mots, les gravait dans son esprits, les médita, puis essaya de comprendre à leur signification. Elle en avait une idée, mais cette idée complétement absurde et fantaisiste ne pouvait pas être plausible. L'autre supposition qu'elle avait trouvé été encore moins réjouissant. Avait-elle fait une erreur quand elle s'est accrochée à cet homme ? S'était-elle jetée dans la gueule du loup ? Avait-elle fui un danger pour en retomber dans un autre ?

Elle se leva difficilement, l'adrénaline était redescendu et son corps pesait plus lourd qu'une enclume, elle traina paresseusement du lit à la fenêtre qui se trouvait à l'extrémité de la pièce. Les pas qu'elle faisait lui paressait des kilomètres, plus elle avançait plus son corps s'affaissait comme si elle portait les misères du monde sur les épaules. Quand enfin, elle fut en face de cette fenêtre. Elle posa sa joue sur un des carreaux du vitrage. Cette fraicheur lui fit du bien. Elle ferma les yeux. Elle s'imagina flotter sur un immense lac, elle était seule. Elle imaginait la chaleur du soleil sur son visage, et l'eau fraiche caressant délicatement sa peau nu. Seulement elle et le son de sa propre respiration. Elle ouvrit doucement les yeux et ouvrit la fenêtre, vent s'engouffra dans la pièce comme un typhon. La jeune fille, se lassa doucement glisser et s'allongea sur carrelage. Son souffle s'accéléra, elle aspira tout l'air qu'elle put et la retient un moment puis la rejeta dans un souffle irrégulier. Sa gorge se noua. Des larmes menaçait de couler, elle se mordit la lèves. Elle tremblait de plus en plus, et c'est alors que sans qu'elle ne puisse faire quoique ce soit, elle pleura.

Derrière la porte, un vampire se tenait droit comme un « i » et écouter les sanglots fébriles de cette jeune humaine. Il s'agissait de Dimitri, il avait été chargé par Aro de surveiller cette fille. Il restait totalement impassible aux pleures de détresse de la gamine. Il n'éprouvait n'y pitié, n'y haine, n'y sadisme à la douleur de l'humaine. Il restait stoïque, ce qui n'était pas une habitude de Dimitri qui était d'ordinaire une personne de « sang chaud » qui s'emportait facilement pour la moindre chose. Le voir aussi impassible n'était pas normal, c'était comme si… Il avait été déconnecté, qu'on avait retiré de lui toutes émotions. A cet instant, il était vulnérable et ça ce n'était pas une habitude de Dimitri.

Les heures passèrent, et la nuit tomba. Le vampire rentra dans la chambre et vit la jeune fille endormie sur le carrelage. Son visage était encore trempé de larmes. Il l'a pris dans les bras, la jeune femme se réveilla en sursaut. Elle mit quelques secondes afin de réaliser la situation. Elle jeta un regard interrogateur remplis d'inquiétude à l'homme qui la tenait. Celui la regarda avec mépris.

« -Je t'emmène voir le chef. Tu es consciente de ce qui va t'arriver ? » Lui demanda-t-il d'un ton menaçant. Elle opina doucement la tête. Oui, elle le savait. Elle allait mourir. Depuis le début, elle savait. Au moment même où elle s'était accrochée à cet homme aux yeux rouges sang, elle le savait. C'était elle qui avait choisi ce destin. Elle aurait pu continuer sa route, l'éviter. Non, elle s'était accrochée. Elle ne regrettait rien, toute sa vie avait été dictée par quelqu'un. Alors cette fois c'était elle qui avait choisi. Le choix final lui appartenait. Alors si ça voulait dire la mort. ça sera la mort !

Le vampire l'avait lâchée, elle était à ses côtés. Ils marchèrent silencieusement. Sans un mot, n'y un regard. Elle avait toujours les jambes lourdes mais elle marchait d'une démarche solennelle et assurée. Elle était comme une reine qui déciderai de rester digne jusqu'à la fin. Mais plus elle avançait, plus une boule se formait dans son ventre. Elle avait peur.

Ils étaient arrivés devant une immense porte en bois. L'homme malgré le poids colossal de la porte, la poussa comme si il ne s'agissait d'un simple portail. Avant de pénétrer dans la pièce. Le vampire regarda la jeune fille. Elle s'était figée et regardait droit devant elle comme si elle défiait quelqu'un du regard. Elle prit une profonde inspiration, et avança d'un pas rapide et déterminé. Etait-elle si pressé de mourir ? Il poussa un soupir d'agacement et la suivit.

La jeune fille reconnu cette salle, c'était pièce de tout à l'heure. Les sièges qui étaient la dernière fois inoccupés, était maintenant occupé par trois hommes, aux charismes incroyables. Un sentiment de crainte naquit en elle. Elle évita les regards inquisiteurs des deux inconnus, pour se concentrer sur celui qu'elle connaissait. Il l'a regardais de son même regard froid et distant de leur première rencontre mais pourtant ce regard n'était pas agressif et inquiétant. Il se leva de son siège et se dirigea vers elle avec une rapidité déconcertante. Sa respiration se fit plus haletante. Le visage de l'homme se trouvait à quelques centimètres du siens. Elle se demandait qui pouvait-il être en réalité.

« -Nous sommes des vampires. Dit-il comme si il avait entendu ses interrogations. Son cœur rata un battement. C'était des vampires. Son cœur s'accéléra, elle avala difficilement sa salive.

-Tu as peur ? Elle secoua sa tête, bien évidemment c'était un mensonge mais ça ils n'avaient pas à le savoir. Aro arqua le sourcille d'un air faussement septique. Il posa sa main sur la poitrine de la fille.

-Alors pourquoi ton cœur bat-il aussi vite ? Elle hoqueta de surprise. Pourquoi est-ce que je n'arrive pas à lire tes pensées ? Pourquoi es-tu insensible au pouvoir de Jane ? Tu sais que tu es vraiment un mystère pour moi jeune demoiselle.

Elle ne comprit pas les mots du vampire, apparemment quelque chose cloché chez elle. Une chose qui semblait titiller la curiosité du vampire aux cheveux ébène.

-Je vais mourir ? Dit-elle finalement après un long moment de silence. Ceci sonné plus comme une affirmation qu'une question. Sa voix était fébrile, comme du cristal qui menacer à tout moment de se briser. Aro fut surpris de l'absence de sentiment dans ses yeux lorsqu'elle a parlé de son hypothétique mort.

-Et bien, disons oui et non…

-Je vais devenir comme vous ? Encore une fois c'était plutôt une affirmation qu'une question. Aro acquiesça d'un d'air grave et pesant. S'attendant à une réaction de peur de sa part, réaction qui ne vint pas.

-Très bien. Finit-elle par dire d'un ton résigné.

- Comment t'appelles-tu ?

-A vous de me le dire. »

Aro, une nouvelle fois fut surpris. Cette fille l'étonnait de plus en plus. Elle lui demandait de lui donner un nom. Pour elle, ça allait être une renaissance complète. Elle était prête à tout abandonner, sa vie, son passé, son existence tout entière. Aro s'approcha d'avantage d'elle, lui saisit la nuque et en dégagea des cheveux. Sa peau blanche laissait apparaitre de micro-veines rougit par le sang qui s'y écoulait. Son pou battait de plus en plus fort, accélérant la circulation sanguine. Elle ferma les yeux et s'abandonna aux mains du vampire.

« -Enchanté de vous rencontrer Isabella Volturri… » Lui souffla-t-il au creux de l'oreille avant d'enfoncer ses crocs dans sa nuque.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapitre 4**

20 ans plus tard.

Si vous étiez un bon observateur, vous auriez remarqué que tous les soirs quand la nuit décent, une femme se pose à la fenêtre du dernier étage du palais de la prière et regarde le déclinement du soleil et rêve à des contrés lointaines.

Si vous étiez un bon observateur, vous auriez remarqué que cette femme d'une beauté surnaturelle, se mordait frénétiquement le pouce, et froncer les sourcils quand quelque chose la perturbait.

Si vous étiez un bon observateur, vous auriez remarqué que quand elle n'aimait pas quelque chose, elle retroussait son nez, comme s'il y avait une odeur épouvantable.

Vous l'aurez compris pour connaitre et comprendre cette femme il fallait être un bon observateur. Car depuis maintenant vingt ans, depuis le jour de sa transformation, elle ne parlait plus. Malgré les tentatives désespérées de tout le monde, elle restait muette comme une carpe.

Ce ne fut pas la seule surprise que préserver sa transformation. La belle refusait catégoriquement de manger. Chose peu commune chez les nouveau-nés, ou plutôt exceptionnelle. Elle ne désirait pas tuer être humain. Alors Aro Volturri eut une idée saugrenue, afin de garder au maximum les capacités de la jeune vampire, il se mit à acheter des pochettes de sang. Ceci contenta la belle. Le plus étonnant chez cette vampiresse, c'était l'effet qu'elle avait sur les gens. Aro avait radicalement changé d'attitude avec elle. Très loin de son attitude glacial du début, il se montrait ultra protecteur avec elle, beaucoup trop. D'ailleurs Jane, face à la réaction de son maitre. Montra une haine féroce envers Bella. Elle était comme la petite fille aimée et chérie par ses parents mais qui se font voler la vedette par un nouvelle enfant. Mais après quelque temps, sans s'en rendre compte, Jane se retrouva dans le rôle de cadette et Bella dans le rôle de sœur ainé. Les yeux de cette dernière reflétaient beaucoup de sagesse et de maturité ce qui était troublant pour quelqu'un d'aussi jeune qu'elle. Et Jane malgré toutes ses années d'existences avait toujours la même mentalité que l'âge donné par le corps dans lequel elle était figée. Elle était colérique, susceptible et capricieuse. Toutes ces années de cette longue crise d'adolescence s'étaient atténuées en la présence de Bella. Elle était devenue un peu plus mature et plus calme. Bien que sa colère initiale soit belle est bien présente, il était toujours difficile d'avoir une conversation avec elle.

Alec le frère jumeau de Jane était d'ailleurs reconnaissant envers Bella, pour le changement bénéfique de sa sœur. Ils n'avaient jamais eu de réel lien entre eux, mais ils y avaient un respect courtois l'un envers l'autre.

Enfin vous l'aurez compris, la belle arrivait à s'attirer les faveurs de chacun. C'était comme un don. En parlant de don, elle en avait un, et pas des moindres. Il s'agissait d'un de bouclier, qui rendait insensible les attaques psychiques. Elle pouvait l'enlevé, l'étiré…

Isabella Volturri était aussi une redoutable adversaire, ses principaux atouts étaient sa vitesse et son agilité. Bien qu'elle faisait ne fasses pas encore le poids face Caius, elle se défendait pas trop mal.

Tout semblait aller pour le mieux pour la belle, mais une ombre se dessinait au tableau. Bella était une « princesse » en captivité. Elle n'avait pas le droit de sortir hors des remparts de Volterra. Aro s'y opposer farouchement. Il justifiait son choix du fait qu'il était encore trop tôt pour elle de sortir. Qu'elle risquée de dévoiler leur secret aux humains ou Il prétendait qu'il serait dangereux pour elle, d'être tenté bêtement alors qu'elle qui avait fait le de ne tuer personne. « Tu gâcheras tous tes efforts ma chère ! » Lui disait-il lorsqu'elle plaidait sa cause. Bien sûr tout ceci n'était que des excuses bidon. Ce qui poussait Bella à ne pas lui désobéir, c'était son regard.

A chaque fois qu'elle aborder ce sujet, il semblait prit de panique. Et la peur et l'inquiétude se lisaient dans ses yeux. Ce qu'elle ne savait pas c'était pourquoi cette réaction ? Qu'est qu'il l'effrayait autant dans le fait qu'elle s'en aille ? Pourquoi n'avait-telle pas le droit de sortir, alors que les autres le pouvaient ? Qu'est qui la différenciait des autres aux yeux d'Aro. Pour elle, ce vampire était un vrai mystère. Tantôt gentil, tantôt odieux, il avait un caractère lunatique qui faisait perdre la boule à la jeune vampiresse.

Aujourd'hui était un jour comme les autres. Tout le monde s'affairer à diverses occupations qui tenait à l'écart Bella. Bien qu'elle fasse partie des leurs, elle était mise à l'écart de ses congénères, car les vampires sous les ordres d'Aro avaient bien comprit que Bella était une personne privilégier pour lui. Ils ne souhaitaient en aucun cas s'attirer les foudres du grand chef s'ils avaient le malheur de froisser la belle. Alors elle ne faisait presque rien, à part lire, peindre et rêvasser. Ses activités quotidiennes étaient plus qu'ennuyeuses.

Adossait sur le siège d'Aro, qu'elle s'amusait à subtiliser à l'occasion. Elle feuilletait un magazine people qu'elle avait trouvé dans un des sacs à dos laissé par l'une des « visiteuses » venu récemment. Elle admirait les personnalités présentent dans ce magazine. Impeccablement coiffé et maquillé, se pavanant avec des tenues plus belles les unes que les autres au côté de magnifiques acteurs ou mannequins. Bien que ça soit elle la vampire, elle se trouvait bien fade à côté d'elles. Aro qui était assis sur le siège d'à côté, remarqua son air renfrogné. Il rigola.

« -Tu n'arrêteras donc jamais de t'autocritiquer ! » la gronda-t-il, celle-ci haussa les épaules et se pinça ses lèvres en rigolant. Lui signifiant qu'elle était comme ça et qu'elle ne pourrait rien y changer. Soudain, plusieurs odeurs titillèrent les deux vampires. Aro sembla les reconnaitre, il souriait de toutes dents et se leva de son siège, prêt à accueillir les inconnus. Les portes s'ouvrirent toujours dans un grondement tonitruant qui agacer fortement Bella. Un groupe de 7 vampires entrèrent dans la salle. En file de tête se trouvait un homme d'environ 30 ans, il avait un visage triangulaire et des pommettes saillantes, ses yeux étaient de couleur topaze comme le reste du groupe. Aro s'approcha de lui et lui fit une franche accolade.

« -Carlisle mon ami ! Quel plaisir de te voir, toi et ta famille ! Oh Esmée ! Vous êtes toujours aussi belle ! » Il lui fit un baise main. Bella s'amusait de voir Aro aussi courtois. C'était tellement ridicule ! « Alice, Rosalie vous resplendissez toujours autant et vous les garçons, j'espère que vous satisfaisaient bien toutes ses jolies dames ! » Il fit un clin d'œil aux garçons, et l'un d'eux gloussa au mot « satisfait », les deux autres étaient resté impassible. Ils étaient sur leurs gardes. « Que me vaut le plaisir de votre visite ? » Aro était revenu sur l'estrade, c'était son habitude, à chaque fois il devait se tenir en hauteur pour s'adressait à des invités. Comme un roi pour parler à ses sujets.

« -Nous venons juste te saluer, nous changeons d'endroit et nous passions justement en Italie donc l'occasion était propice pour une visite de courtoisie. Mais j'espère qu'on ne dérange pas ? » S'exclama le patriarche de la « famille ». Il semblait être un homme poli, instruit, on pouvait voir que c'était le genre d'homme qui ne disait un mot plus haut que l'autre.

« -Oh non vous ne dérangez pas le moins du monde ! Le temps passe si lentement c'est temps si, votre venue me fait le plus grand bien ! » Bella ne put s'empêcher de penser que c'était beaucoup plus dure pour elle que pour lui ! Il n'était pas cloitré dans ce palais 24 heures sur 24, 7 jours sur 7.

« Je regrette seulement de vous accueillir avec si peu de cérémonie. Je m'excuse à la place de mes confrères qui ont été appelé ailleurs. »

« -Nous nous éterniserons pas ici, nous devons partir commencer les préparatif de notre déménagement… »

«- Vous n'allez pas partir tout de suite ! Restez donc un peu avec nous. Rien ne presse à la minute. » Le coupa-t-il.

Carlisle interrogea sa famille du regard, ils ne semblaient pas vraiment intéressés du fait de rester. Mais Carlisle en homme respectueux qu'il était, ne déclina pas la proposition d'Aro.

« -Fort bien ! » Il tapa d'en ses mains et se tourna vers Bella. « Ah j'ai failli oublier, je vous présente Isabella Volturri, cette jeune demoiselle est avec nous depuis maintenant 20 ans ! Mais j'ai l'impression qu'elle est là depuis le début ! ». A présent toute l'attention était posée sur la jeune vampiresse. Celle-ci ne sut pas où se mettre. Elle était dans la même position que tout à l'heure, avachit sur le siège d'Aro. Elle jeta un coup d'œil sur le magasine, et honteuse, elle l'envoya valdinguer derrière. Carlisle semblait surpris sur le fait qu'elle se trouvait sur le trône d'Aro. Les autres rigolaient gentiment sur le comique de la situation. Bella ne pouvant plus rougir, montrât sa gêne en mordant sa lèvre inferieur et en baissant sa tête. Lorsqu'elle releva les yeux, elle croisa celui d'un jeune homme aux cheveux cuivrés.

Un choc électrique la transperça, elle n'avait jamais vue de regard aussi beau. Elle était envoutée par la profondeur de ses yeux topaze, de l'immense mélancolie qu'on pouvait lire dans ses yeux. « Vade retro satanas ! » se cria telle dans sa tête. Il lui donnait l'impression d'être tenté par le diable. Une envie irrésistible lui prit. Son corps se mit à se mouvait tout seul. Sans quitté des yeux du jeune homme, elle s'approcha de lui. Doucement, tout doucement comme si elle avait peur de l'effrayer. Un silence religieux s'était installé. Tous scruté d'un air hagard, la jeune fille qui ne semblait pas se rendre compte de la foule d'yeux rivés sur elle.

La jeune fille était maintenant à deux pas de lui. De son un mètre soixante-huit, elle le toisait comme si il était une œuvre d'art. Ne touchant qu'avec les yeux. Il se sentait étrangement à l'aise. D'ordinaire quelqu'un aurait eu le réflexe de reculer. De protester mais lui, ne bougeait d'un pouce. Il la trouvait si mignonne, si fragile qu'il presque du mal à croire qu'elle était un vampire aussi dure que du roc. Tout à coup, sortant de l'effet hypnotique que provoquait la jeune fille, il remarqua qu'il ne pouvait pas lire dans ses pensées. Ce qui était plus que frustrant pour le jeune homme qui désirer ardemment pouvoir entendre la voix de cette magnifique vampiresse.

Bella le trouvait de plus en plus fascinant, il avait quelque chose chez lui qui le rendait spécial, il avait une force invisible qui la poussé à aller vers lui. D'un geste doux, elle saisit son visage dans ses mains. Elle touchait les contours de son visage du bout de ses pouces. Elle toucha délicatement les yeux clos de jeune homme puis descendit doucement son nez puis ses joues, mais elle s'arrêta au niveau de ses lèvres qu'elle n'osait toucher comme si elles représentaient un péché mortel. Elle les fixa quelques seconde puis reporta son attention aux yeux du garçon.

Qui était ce garçon ? Un homme qui pouvait lui provoqué autant de sentiments contradictoires ne pouvait pas être un simple vampire ! Si son cœur avait été encore en vie, on l'aurait entendu dans toute la pièce tellement la présence de cet homme la chambouler. Elle allait surement regretter son geste mais elle se mit sur la pointe des pieds et se rapprocha dangereusement de ses lèvres. Le vampire aux cheveux cuivrés n'esquissa aucun mouvement de recul. Mais avant que les lèvres de la belle touchent celle du garçon, ce dernier fut violemment projeté contre le mur non loin de lui.

Un cri de rage se fit entendre, Aro s'était retrouvé sur le garçon, elle serrait son coup avec force.

« -JE T'INTERDIS DE LA TOUCHER ! ! »


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapitre 5 :**

« -JE T'INTERDIS DE LA TOUCHER ! ! »

Les Cullen en un instant, s'interposa entre Edward et Aro. Ce dernier était maintenue par les bras par un jeune homme aux cheveux brun coupé court. Néanmoins, le chef Volturri se débattait comme un diable, poussait des gémissements et des hurlements de rage qui pétrifiait Bella. Elle ne pouvait bouger d'un pouce tant la surprise était immense. Elle n'avait jamais vu Aro dans une telle rage. Jamais elle n'avait vu son visage déformé par la colère, lui qui était d'ordinaire si posé, si froid. Même lorsque que quelque chose le déplaisait fortement, il avait toujours le contrôle de lui-même et affichait toujours son terrifiant sourire narquois.

Mais là, il se déchainait comme une bête piqué par une folie furieuse. Il éprouvait véritablement de la haine pour Edward. Bella s'approcha avec prudence en direction de la bête sauvage, afin de tenter le faire reprendre raison. Mais sous le coup l'adrénaline et de l'agitation entrainant, Aro envoya Bella à l'autre bout de la salle. Se rendant compte de son acte, il cessa de se débattre. Il fit retomber ses bras le long de son corps. Et fixa le sol marbré un moment. Il releva les yeux, puis son attention se posa successivement sur ses mains, puis sur le corps étendu de Bella. Aro courra en direction de Bella, et l'aida à se relever. Ses yeux de couleurs sang se plongea dans ceux de la jeune vampiresse. Il put y lire de la peur. Mais il n'avait pas besoin de lire dans son regard pour le savoir. Ses épaules étaient contractées, ses poings étaient tellement serrés qu'on voyait ses jointures blanchir. Il sentit le poids de la honte l'assaillir. Il avait osé portait la main sur elle. Quelque chose qui était impardonnable ! Et tout cela était la faute de ce garçon ! S'il n'avait pas était là, il ne se saurait jamais mit en colère et par conséquence n'aurait jamais violenté la jeune femme.

Sur un mouvement brusque presque machinal, il se tourna en direction des Cullen, et les fixèrent d'un œil mauvais les uns après les autres, et s'arrêta finalement sur le jeune homme aux yeux topazes.

« Hors de ma vue ! » Commença-t-il d'une voix puissante, « je te défend de revenir ici ! Si je te vois l'approcher, tu diras adieux à l'éternité qu'il t'était destiné ! Crois-moi sur parole que je le ferais ! » Il accentua ces derniers mot pour bien lui faire comprendre qu'il était pour le moins sérieux.

Bella pressa l'avant-bras d'Aro, elle le suppliait du regard d'être clément envers Edward. Elle se sentait terriblement coupable. Elle avait été la cause de tout ce drame. Si elle n'avait pas été aussi égoïste, elle aurait surement évité cette confrontation. Elle se maudissait à l'intérieure d'avoir fait une telle ânerie. Bella est une personne calme, qui ne prenait jamais de décision à la hâte, elle avait appris durant sa condition humaine, qu'être la plus prudente possible pouvait laisser la vie sauve. Pourtant cette homme avait tout anéantie en un instant, elle avait été téméraire pour la 1er fois de son existence. C'était la 1er fois qu'elle avait choisi ses propres désires, elle s'était enfin accordée un plaisir interdit.

Aro ne réagissait pas à la supplication de la belle. Il avait le regard vitreux et semblait plonger dans de profonds tourments.

« -Tu ne me la prendras pas…pas cette fois … » s'exclama-t-il d'une voix sombre qui s'adresser plus à lui-même qu'aux autres. La belle ne compris pas les mots de son créateur, il lui semblait qu'il parlait d'elle, mais quelque chose clocher dans ses propos, ce « pas cette fois » était du vécu et Bella ne se souvenait pas d'un moment semblable à celui-ci. Ce « pas cette fois » semblait vouloir dire pour beaucoup de chose.

« -Aro… » Commença le chef de la famille Cullen, mais l'interpelé le stoppa d'un geste de la main. Il n'était pas d'humeur d'entendre des excuses.

« -Partez ! » s'exclama-t-il d'une voix caverneuse, voyant qu'ils ne bougeaient pas, il répéta derechef cette fois ci en hurlant. Ils s'exécutèrent en silence. Laissant ainsi seul, les deux vampires Volturri. La tension était palpable, personne ne pipait mot ou n'esquissé le moindre geste, de peur de faire exploser la dynamite. Pourtant Bella stoppa se silence malsain, et de sa démarche gracieuse, elle s'élança vers la sortie.

«-Isabella, je… » Commença-t-il d'une voix penaude, et pleine de remords. La vampiresse, le regarda droit dans les yeux. Elle se sentait en colère, mais elle ne pouvait pas lui en vouloir. C'était toujours à cause de cette mélancolie et cette tristesse dans ses yeux, qu'elle finissait toujours par lui pardonner. Elle baissa la tête, réfléchie quelques instants, puis la releva et offrit un sourire discret et rassurant au chef Volturri. Le visage d'Aro s'illumina, ce sourire si doux, si simple signifiait qu'elle n'avait pas de rancœur envers lui. Il était rassuré, voir le visage de Bella déformé par le mépris et indifférence était la plus grande crainte d'Aro. Il espérait pouvoir voir se sourire éternellement, la voir heureuse toute l'éternité. Et cette fois, il allait tout faire pour protéger le bonheur de sa « fille », JAMAIS il ne la laisserait à un autre homme ! JAMAIS ! Aro était bien décider à ne plus refaire les mêmes erreurs. Et ça à n'importe quel prix.

Sur un des balcons du dernier étage, Bella était assise sur le rebord de la balustrade, les pieds dans le vide. Elle s'avait que ça déplairait à Aro de la voir s'exposer aux yeux de tous. Mais qu'importe! Ce n'était pas Aro qui accaparé son esprit, c'était le jeune homme aux yeux topazes. Elle caressa du bout des doigts ses lèvres. Elle imaginait la sensation qu'elle aurait eue si elle n'avait pas été interrompue. Sans doute que ce baiser aurait été merveilleux. Elle voulait le revoir, l'espéré de tout son cœur. Il avait été le seul, à avoir brisé le cycle de cette vie fade et monotone. Elle savait qu'à ses côtés tout serait bien meilleur. Elle aurait été prête à tout, pour pouvoir être avec lui, rien qu'une seconde de plus. Ressentir une nouvelle, ce frisson qu'elle n'avait jamais connu auparavant. Ce garçon sentait la liberté. Il sentait l'odeur boisé de la forêt et dégager des fragrances exquises qu'elle ne connaissait pas. Elle avait envie d'être avec lui, et de pouvoir voir le monde sous toutes les coutures en sa compagnie. Découvrir son monde, ses passions, sa famille qui semblait si intéressante. Elle regarda le vide. Elle se disait qu'elle serait capable de sauter de cette hauteur sans avoir la moindre égratignure…

Tout à coup, une idée folle lui vient à l'esprit. « Il n'est peut-être pas trop tard ! ». Elle sauta dans le vide sans aucune hésitation, et retomba tel un félin sur le pavé de la place. Elle fit attention de ne pas se faire remarquer par les habitants et courra si rapidement qu'un œil humain serait incapable d'apercevoir. Elle fut rapidement devant les portes de Volterra. Ces fameuses portes. Elle avait rêvé de nombreuses fois de pouvoir les franchir, sans jamais avoir eu le courage d'y parvenir. Mais cette fois ci est différente, elle était déterminé, et rien ne pouvait l'empêcher de partir.

A l'instant même, où elle posa son première pas en dehors de Volterra. Un sentiment de liberté l'envahi comme un ouragan ! Elle avait désobéis à Aro. Elle l'avait fait ! Elle avait croqué la pomme interdite. Mais elle n'avait aucuns regrets, elle courait, elle courait seulement. C'était tellement grand qu'elle en avait le tournis. Plus aucun remparts, plus aucune _Porta all'Arco, _plus aucune limitation. C'était le paradis, il y avait tant d'arbres, tant de colline, tant de prairie à perte de vue ! Elle devait absolument aller plus loin, les retrouver et partir avec eux ! Elle en voulait plus, encore plus.

Elle s'arrêta un instant et huma l'air environnant. Ils n'étaient plus très loin, elle courra en direction des odeurs, elle fut surpris de les voir arrêter. Avait-elle fait tant de bruit pour qu'ils aient remarqué sa présence. Elle s'avança doucement vers eux, et chercha du regard Edward Cullen. Lorsqu'elle le vit, son cœur bondit de joie. Elle avait réussi !

Elle s'approcha de Carlisle, et plongea son regard dans le sien. Elle prit sa main et plaça la deuxième sur sa poitrine.

« -Tu…tu veux venir avec nous ? » Demanda-t-il un poil décontenancé. Bella hocha la tête. Le chef Cullen, jeta un regard dépourvu au reste de la famille.

« Isabella… » Commença une jeune femme ravissante avec la tête en cœur. La vampiresse la coupa d'un geste et lui fit un signe de rétrécissement. « Plus petit ? » éluda-t-elle, Bella hocha la tête en signe affirmative.

« -Quoi plus petit ? » Demanda une petite vampiresse avec des cheveux bruns en pointe. Sa voix était douce et agréable à entendre, comme une petite clochette.

« -Je crois qu'elle parle de toi Edward ! » S'exclama une voix tonitruante. « Elle parle de toi et de ta petite… »

« Emmett ! » Gronda la femme qui semblait être la « mère » de famille. « Qu'est-ce que tu veux nous dire Isabella. » Demanda telle d'une voix prévenante. Bella s'apprêta à mimer lorsqu'elle fut interrompue par la voix d'un magnifique ténor.

« -Je pense qu'elle veut parler de son nom » dit-il avec une nonchalance incroyable. « C'est ça ? » La jeune Volturri, acquiesça. « Bella…c'est un magnifique prénom qui te siée parfaitement je trouve. », il lui gratifia d'un sourire timide.

Bella, baissa la tête et se mordit la lèvre. Qu'est qu'il était beau !

« -Puah ! Voilà qu'il joue les Casanova maintenant ! Le ciel va nous tomber sur la tête ! Vite tous à couvert ! » Claironna Emmett, qui accompagné les gestes à la parole. Oui, quelque chose aller bien lui tomber dessus, mais dommage pour lui ce ne n'était pas le ciel. Une blonde sulfureuse, abattit une claque magistrale à l'arrière du crâne du pauvre homme.

« -Ecoute Bella, je ne crois pas que ce soit la meilleur chose à faire. » Expliqua Carlisle Cullen. La jeune fille s'accrocha avec force à la manche de sa chemise, et le supplia du regard.

« -Pourquoi pas ? » S'exclama Edward d'une voix forte et révolté.

«-Au vue des derniers évènements, je ne pense pas qu'Aro serait ravi qu'on emmène Bella avec nous… »

« -Oui mais… »

«-Carlisle a raison ! Aro rentrerait dans une rage folle ! »

« -Tu as eu une vision ma chérie ? » Demanda un blond aux airs torturés.

« -Oui…et ce que j'ai vu est vraiment désastreux, Aro pourrait bien donnait l'ordre de nous exterminer ! » S'écria telle d'une voix grave.

Bella hoqueta de surprise, elle ne pouvait s'imaginer qu'Aro puisse venir à de telle extrémité. Il ne pouvait pas autant haïr quelqu'un au point de décimer toute sa famille, elle ne pouvait pas le croire.

« -Bella, je suis vraiment désolé mais tu devrais rentrer chez toi… » Dit la voix calme du chef de famille. La jeune vampiresse avait envie de pleurer, mais les larmes ne pouvaient venir. Elle se sentait comme abandonné et trahit, bien qu'à l'origine, elle n'ait pas à attendre quoique ce soit des Cullen. Elle avait fait tant d'effort, elle avait bravé tous les interdits pour venir avec eux. Mais malheureusement pour elle, ils ne voulaient pas d'elle. De toute manière qui voudrait d'elle ? D'un vampire muet, d'une femme torturé par la vie, et qui a toujours eu la malchance comme seule compagne. Elle comprenait la décision des Cullen, elle aurait fait surement la même chose. Pourtant, elle avait tant espéré qu'enfin la chance lui sourit.

Les Cullen rentraient dans leur voiture respective, seul Edward était resté immobile, il regardait le sol et frappait du talon de sa chaussure la route goudronnée. Il s'approcha doucement vers Bella, et mit sa main sur sa joue. Il colla son front contre le sien, et lui murmura une phrase comme si il chantait une berceuse apaisante :

« -Je reviendrai te chercher je te le jure. » Sur ces derniers mots, le jeune homme tourna les talons et rentra dans la voiture.

Bella resta un moment à regarder les voitures disparaitre progressivement à l'horizon. Jusqu'au dernier moment, elle avait espéré qu'ils fassent demi-tour pour venir la chercher, et l'emmener loin, très loin d'ici. Que devait-elle faire à présent ? Elle pouvait s'enfuir, ne plus jamais revenir à Volterra et enfin être libéré de la jouge d'Aro ! Mais Edward venait de lui faire une promesse, il allait revenir la chercher. Devait-elle lui faire confiance ? Lui qui deux heures auparavant était un parfaite inconnu. Qu'est qu'il la garantissait qu'il tienne parole ? Ce n'était peut-être que des paroles en l'air fait pour calmer une pauvre fille qui lui faisait pitié !

Elle balaya les cheveux qui lui tombaient au visage, et marchait d'un pas tranquille le long de la route goudronnée. Elle avait fait son choix. Elle avait décidé de croire en lui.


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapitre 6**

Cela faisait maintenant trois jours qu'elle attendait, trois longs et interminables jours. Elle dépérissait Elle se sentait étouffé entre les murs de ce palais. Aro se faisait de plus en plus pressant. Il ne la laissait rarement seule. Il était sans arrêt aux aguets, le moindre de ces mouvements étaient observé. Elle ne pouvait faire un pas, sans avoir la présence d'Aro derrière elle. Avait-elle fait le bon choix ? Elle aurait dû s'en fuir lorsqu'elle en avait eu l'occasion.

Mais un jour, alors qu'elle ne si attendait pas, Aro partie en voyage. Il lui informa que ce n'était que pour un jour ou deux et qu'il reviendrait vite. Elle s'était contentée d'hocher gentiment la tête et mais jouissait intérieurement de cette occasion si rare. Malheureusement pour elle, Aro la fit suivre par les gardes. Il savait très bien qu'une occasion pareille pouvait donner des idées d'indépendance à la belle, et ça il ne le voulait absolument pas.

Sur le balcon de sa chambre, Bella était en pleine lecture du roman Mme Bovary de Gustave Flaubert. Cela racontait l'histoire d'une jeune femme romantique rêvant d'amour enflammé, de bourgeoisie distingué et d'une vie palpitante. Mais cette pauvre fille bercée d'illusions, comparant la vie réelle, aux univers passionnants et héroïques de ses romans finit malheureusement engloutit par la dure réalité de la vie. Bella n'aimait pas cette femme, elle avait tout à porter de mains, un mari certes fade et pas très intéressant mais qui l'aimait tout de même, une petite fille adorable, et une vie aisée. Pourtant elle avait tout gâché avec des désirs égoïstes et gamins. Bella avait toujours rêvé avoir une vie comme ça, une vie simple, sans complication. Loin de toute animosité, jalousie ou cupidité.

La belle, essaya de se plonger dans ses souvenirs. Malheureusement ou heureusement, cela dépend du point dans lequel on le prend, depuis le jour sa transformation, les souvenirs de sa vie avaient été effacé. Elle savait pourtant que son ancienne vie était un enfer. Elle ne savait pas dire pourquoi mais à chaque fois qu'elle tentait de se rappeler de quelque chose. Une boule se formait dans son ventre et tirailler dans tous les sens. Son cerveau refusait qu'elle se souvienne, peut-être que ce qu'elle avait vécu était si dure, que son esprit en voulant la protéger occulter ses souvenirs ?

Quelque chose la sortit de sa lecture, du bruit se faisait entendre dans le couloir, elle se leva pour aller voir quand tout à coup sa porte s'ouvrit dans un fracas monstre. La jeune vampiresse, sursauta de stupeur, lorsqu'elle vit qui était à l'entrée de la porte. Lorsqu'il la vit, habillé d'une simple chemise de chambre blanche, il détourna le regard gêné. La lumière venant de la fenêtre jouait malicieusement avec le tissu fin de la belle, et lui permettait d'entrevoir les lignes gracieuses de la jeune femme. Edward, toujours en train de fixer le mur devant lui, tendit sa main vers Bella. Cette dernière après un court moment d'hésitation, accepta sa main, et au moment même où sa peau toucha celle du beau vampire, il l'entraina à toute vitesse en dehors du palais.

Elle se demandait ce qui était arrivé aux gardes, c'était étrange qu'ils ne soient pas encore intervenu. La jeune Volturri regardait sans arrêt derrière son épaule, guettant l'arrivée des hommes en noirs. La voix ténébreuse du vampire aux cheveux cuivrés la coupa dans sa vérification.

« -Ne t'en fait pas, les gardes ne nous suivront pas ou du moins pas pour l'instant…Disons qu'ils ont d'autres préoccupations… » S'exclama-t-il d'un ton malicieux. On aurait dit un gamin fier d'avoir monté un plan génial.

Bella se laissa guider volontiers au rythme du bel apollon. Elle ressentait de nouveau cette adrénaline, qui la griser. Ce sentiment de braver les interdits, la rendait totalement euphorique et tout cela c'était grâce à ce garçon. Il lui rendait sa liberté.

La nuit était à présent tombée, les deux fugueurs s'arrêtèrent au milieu d'un champ de blé venant à peine d'être labourée. Bella, s'effondra littéralement par terre. Lorsque qu'on devient un vampire, la fatigue n'est plus quelque chose qu'on doit se soucier, et pourtant à cet instant la belle était exténuée. Pas physiquement mais moralement. Toute cette course effrénée avait été encline aux doutes, à l'incertitude, à la peur d'être retrouvé par Aro. Elle s'était imaginé des centaines et centaines de scénarios possibles, celui qui l'effrayait le plus était de loin celui où Aro s'en prenait à Edward par vengeance. Et malheureusement pour elle, c'était sans doute le cas le plus probable. Edward vint s'allongé aux côtés de la jeune femme. Et lui prit la main, d'un geste de tendresse. Il lui caressa la main avec son pouce. Elle tourna la tête vers lui, et lui offrit un sourire timide. Elle aurait voulu lui merci, mais les mots ne pouvaient sortir de sa bouche.

« -Tu as vu j'ai tenu ma promesse. » Dit-il en souriant de toutes ses dents. Bella ne put s'empêché de rigoler, il avait une tête si adorable, et innocente. Elle lui enviait d'ailleurs cette insouciance, lorsqu'elle fermait les yeux et qu'elle pensait à lui, elle le voyait s'envoler tel un ange. Il volerait avec insouciance au grès du vent sans penser à rien d'autre. Libre de tout, et obliger de rien.

« - Que voudrais-tu faire maintenant ? » Sa voix était maintenant basse, un murmure presque inaudible qui permettait en quelque sorte de renforcer la bulle qu'ils s'étaient créés, ils n'étaient que eux deux et le reste du monde importait peu.

Bella réfléchissait à la question du jeune homme. Que voudrait-elle faire ensuite ? Maintenant qu'elle n'avait plus d'entrave, elle était libre de faire ce qu'elle veut. Ce moment elle en avait rêvé pendant vingt longues années. Et maintenant rien ne lui venait ? Elle avait simplement envie de rester allongé et de regarder le ciel en compagnie d'Edward. Pour l'instant c'est tout ce qu'elle désirait.

Elle haussa les épaules voulant signifier « peu importe », le jeune vampire s'amusa de l'attitude faussement nonchalante que voulait se donner la belle. Il attrapa un bout de paille à côté de lui et se mit à le mâchouiller comme les cowboys. Bella le regarda alors surprise, pour sa part il n'était pas le type de personne à faire ce genre de chose. Elle le voyait plus avec une tasse de thé à la bouche plutôt qu'un bout de paille. Elle décida de limiter, elle s'amusait à le faire bouger dans tous les sens et s'en server également pour taquiner Edward en lui caressant le bout du nez. C'est alors que dans un mouvement de rébellion, le garçon se plaça au-dessus du corps la jeune femme et lui maintenait fermement les poignets pour obliger la belle à se soumettre. Le garçon fit une moue en faussement en colère, espérant décrocher les rires de la belle. Très loin de l'effet désirait, la jeune vampiresse affichait une expression figeait par la peur. Ses yeux semblaient ne pas le voir, on aurait dit que derrière lui, se trouvait un monstre terrifiant.

Bella sentit de nouveau son ventre se tiraillait dans tous les sens, comme prêt à tout moment à se déchirait. Elle voyait le corps d'un homme, mais pas son visage. Il la tenait comme maintenant, mais il la tenait tellement fort, qu'elle était capable de ressentir toute la douleur dans ses poignets. Cet homme lui criait dessus, non, lui hurlait dessus. Elle ignorait ce qu'il disait, seule des bourdonnements sourds parvenaient à ses oreilles. Elle avait envie de se libérer de son emprise, mais elle ne pouvait pas, il était trop fort, elle avait beau de débattre comme une folle, l'homme était toujours plus fort qu'elle. Elle pleurait, elle avait envie de crier, mais la peur la paralysée, et seuls des gémissements brisés par les sanglots parvenaient à sortir de sa gorge. Elle avait mal. Elle avait honte. Au bout d'un moment, elle ne se débattait plus, elle en pouvait plus, ces larmes avaient cessé de couler, ses yeux étaient vitreux et n'affichait plus aucune expression. Mais ce monstre, oui, ce monstre abject, il continuait. Il continuait à lui faire du mal…

Edward était pétrifié, il ne savait pas comment réagir, la jeune femme était prise de violentes convulsions. Il était dépassé par la situation. Jamais Carlisle ne lui avait appris comme réagir dans ce genre de situation. Il se sentait comme dans ses premiers jours en tant que vampire, il était désorienté, tous ces sens étaient en ébullitions, se frappant, se cognant entre eux dans son cerveau. Il avait peur. Il était démuni, et comme dans ces premières années vampiriques, Edward s'apprêtait à agir par instinct animal.

Il s'installa derrière Bella, et la cala contre son torse. Il l'entoura de ses bras puissants, lui maintenait les épaules. La jeune vampiresse s'était agrippés à ses avants bras comme si il s'agissait d'une bouée de sauvetage. Dans geste tendre et doux, il la balança d'avant en arrière comme dans un landau et se dernier chuchota au creux de son oreille, le début d'une berceuse. Les soubresauts s'atténuèrent peu à peu. Elle resta un moment dans les bras du beau vampire, elle avait les genoux repliés et avait callé sa tête à l'intérieure, on aurait pu croire que la jeune fille était en train de pleurer, mais non, les vampires ne pleure pas. C'était une punition dût à leur condition de prédateur de la nuit. Un monstre qui torture aveuglement les autres ne pouvait en aucun cas avoir le droit de pleurer. Autant allez jusqu'au bout des choses, autant leur enlevé tous ce qui avait fait d'eux des humains.

Tout à coup une lumière s'alluma dans l'obscurité de la nuit. Il s'agissait sans doute du propriétaire de ce terrain. Edward se leva d'un bond, Bella s'apprêtait de faire de même quand tout à coup pour sa plus grande stupeur, il la souleva comme une plume et la porta dans ses bras. Elle le regarda alors des yeux aussi gros que des soucoupes. Le garçon se mit à courir à toute vitesse, fixant un point fixe dans l'horizon. Il semblait préoccupé.

« -Je suis désolé Bella, pour ce qui passait tout à l'heure, c'était de ma faute. Je n'aurais pas dut… » La jeune femme plaça sa main glacé sur la joue du bel adonis, et lui fit comprendre qu'il n'avait pas en s'en vouloir, puisque elle-même ne lui en voulait. Pour la belle, ce garçon était son réconfort. Il était à la fois doux, fort mais en même temps très vulnérable.

Edward jeta un regard furtif vers la belle, elle avait les yeux clos. On aurait pu croire qu'elle était endormie. Lorsqu'il regardait cette jeune femme qui semblait aussi fragile que du verre, il voyait une femme meurtrie par de profondes blessures. Elle ne pouvait pas parler et pourtant elle disait tout à partir de son regard, ses gestes, ses expressions. Edward pouvait facilement voir que chaque mouvements quelle faisait était comme si elle supportait un poids incommensurable sur les épaules. Elle n'en pouvait plus, et cela se voyait dans ses yeux. Lui, son souhait le plus cher était de la libérée de cette chaine qui l'entravé et l'empêcher d'être heureuse. Et pour cela, il était prêt à tout…


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapitre 7**

« -Où devrions nous aller ? Le Nord est préférable je pense. Tu en penses quoi ? » Demanda gentiment le vampire végétarien. Bella se contenta d'hausser les épaules, totalement indifférente. Depuis sa crise, elle avait la tête ailleurs et rien ne semblait l'intéressait. Edward avait tout tenté pour lui faire esquisser ne serais-ce qu'un faible sourire. Mais en vain, la belle n'était pas disposée à accorder son attention au vampire désespéré.

Un ciel gris menaçant plané aux dessus eux. Cela faisait maintenant cinq jours, qu'ils avaient fuient Volterra. Et une question turlupiner le jeune Cullen. Il se demandait comment cela se faisait que Bella n'avait pas manifester la moindre envie de « manger ». Il avait pensé, qu'il aurait eu du mal à contenir la soif de cette jeune vampiresse âgée de seulement 20 ans, et pourtant elle ne montrait aucun signe animosité ou quoi que ce soit d'autre, elle était étrangement calme. Lui par contre ressentait une envie dévorante de boire. Ses yeux étaient devenus noirs charbon et ses crocs le démangeaient. Edward stoppa leur avancer, il avait trop soif.

« -Bella, tu dois avoir soif ? » Lui demanda-t-il, au son de sa voix, on aurait pu dire qu'il se posait la question à lui-même. La jeune vampiresse parut surprit de sa question. Elle n'avait pas une fois pensé à se nourrir, trop absorbé par ses pensées. Maintenant qu'il lui faisait remarqué, elle avait une boule qui lui irritée la gorge. Elle acquiesça alors timidement. Edward semblait gêner. Il ne savait pas comment faire dans ce cas-là. Il ne pouvait pas la laisser tuer un humain, il n'était pas encore assez habituer au sang pour ne pas succomber lui aussi à son odeur. Il ne voulait pas gâcher et décevoir tous les efforts de Carlisle. Bella comprit les interrogations du vampire. Elle l'obligea à le regarder dans les yeux, pour lui montrait qu'elle était capable de se contrôler. Edward hocha la tête dubitative.

Comme pour répondre à ses interrogations, elle disparue en un instant. Laissant Edward dans la plus grande panique, quelque seconde plus tard qui lui avait apparu des heures, il vit la jeune vampiresse tenir dans sa main un lièvre toujours vivant qui se débattait encore de toutes les forces qui lui était donné. La belle, abrégea sa vie en lui brisant la planta ses crocs traversant le pelage de la bête, elle but avidement et jusqu'à la dernière goutte. Lorsqu'elle eut finit de boire, elle fit une grimace. Elle n'aimait le goût amer du lièvre. Edward, se mit à rire en voyant l'air bougon de la fille. Avec son doigt il essuya, une goutte de sang qui coulait le long de la lèvre de Bella. Il l'a recueilli doucement comme si il s'agissait d'une coccinelle, puis il la porta à sa bouche.

Edward, fit un sourire charmeur à la belle et la gratifiant également d'un clin d'œil coquin. Jamais dans son existence il n'avait été aussi entreprenant et si sûr de lui. Il était « Edward le chaste » comme disait Emmett et non « Edward le bourreau de ces dames » !

« -Je vais aller chasser, je n'en ai pas pour longtemps attends-moi là. » Lui dit-il, la jeune fille hocha la tête et lui fit son éternel sourire retenu. Le vampire posa un délicat baiser sur son front et partie à toute vitesse.

Bella n'ayant écouté qu'à moitié les paroles d'Edward plus particulièrement la partie « attends-moi là », elle partit se promener dans les environs. C'était un paysage campagnard, avec ses longs champs à perte de vue et ses énormes rouleaux de pailles. Non loin de là, se trouvait une ferme. La maison était cossu, tous en pierres grises. On pouvait facilement deviner qu'il s'agissait de riche paysan quand on voyait la gigantesque piscine dans le jardin. Bella était piqué par la curiosité, elle se demandait qui pouvait vivre dans de telles maisons. Elle se demandait si il était beaux, pour elle être riche voulait obligatoirement dire beauté. Elle se rapprocha de son pas de félin vers une fenêtre qui donnait sur la cuisine. Elle vit une femme noire d'une trentaine d'années environ s'attelé à la tâche, pétrissant de ses mains cagneuse et rêche, une pâte blanchâtre. La farine qu'elle pétrissait restait coller par la sueur de son front, elle ressemblait à un dalmatien pensa la jeune vampiresse.

La jeune femme fut rejointe par un jeune garçon pas plus haut que trois pommes. Un garçon aux yeux vifs et noirs comme l'encre. Il avait des petites taches de rousseur sur le nez qui lui donnait un air de canaille. Le jeune garçon vînt tirer le tablier de la jeune femme noir, il l'a supplia de lui donner un croquant, sur quoi elle répondait sur un ton sans concession qu'il devait attendre l'heure du goûter. Le garçon se mit à crier comme un monstre, avec des horribles cris stridents. Alerter par le bruit, une femme fit son entré dans la cuisine, elle avait de magnifique cheveux roux. Son visage était fin mais creusé par de nombreuses rides de vieillesse, la plus voyante étant celle avait entre les deux yeux. Elle était contrariée, car dans ses bras se tenait un jeune bambin qui hurlait lui aussi. Elle le passa à « Martha » comme elle l'avait nommé plus tôt. La vieille femme attrapa le jeune garçon par le poignet. Ce dernier se débattait comme un petit diable, mais c'était peine perdu, car sa mère avait gagné une poigne de fer à force de travailler dans les champs. Elle lui fila une fessé magistral et le garçon pleura de plus belle.

Bella durant cette scène de famille ordinaire, avait focalisé toute son attention sur le bébé, ne le lâchant pas des yeux une seule seconde. Un brasier s'alluma dans sa poitrine, elle s'agenouilla sous la douleur. Elle avait l'impression qu'elle respirait de la lave en fusion et qu'elle s'écouler le long de son œsophage des cris de nouveau de né résonnaient dans sa tête. C'était la même sensation que la dernière fois. Mais cette fois ci, elle avait l'impression qu'on lui arraché une partie d'elle, son âme et son cœur. Elle revoyait ces mains qu'elle avait vu auparavant lui prendre ce qu'elle voulait chérir. La honte d'avant avait fait place à la rage. Ses yeux s'injectèrent de sang, la colère la consumant totalement. Prise de folie, elle s'apprêtait à commettre l'impardonnable.

Comme le prédateur qu'elle était, elle sauta vers la fenêtre, la brisant au passage, pas une blessure, pas une égratignure, c'était comme si elle avait traversait du papier de riz. Elle se dressa devant eu d'un air menaçant. Elle grognait. Ils avaient tenté de s'enfuir par la porte, mais dans la seconde qui suit, la vampiresse se tenait à l'encadrement, les menaçant avec ses crocs acérés. Martha s'empara d'un couteau de cuisine et le mit tremblante devant elle. Elle avait les larmes aux yeux mais elle se montrait tout de même très courageuse. Les autres se trouvait derrière la bonne, ils étaient pétrifié par la peur, les pleurs du petits agacés fortement Bella. Ses yeux ne montraient plus aucune émotion ou peut-être une rage aveugle. Avec la rapidité légendaire des vampires, Bella tordit le coup de la boniche sans qu'elle puisse ne serais se esquisser un mouvement de défense. Son corps s'effondra lourdement sur le sol en pierre la mère poussa un hurlement d'effroi étouffé par sa main. La vampiresse la regardait à présent, ses yeux se plantèrent dans les siens. La femme semblait voir dans les yeux du monstre, son imminente mort. Une larme silencieuse coula sur sa joue, elle confia son enfant à son fils. Elle ferma les yeux et sa ride du lion était maintenant plus visible que jamais. Crac ! Ce deuxième corps tomba au sol. Le petit garçon regardait le corps inanimé de sa mère, il avait les yeux livides, il ne pleurait tant le choc était énorme. Il regarda la vampiresse suppliant.

« -Ne me tu…tuez pas s'il…vous plait ! » S'exclama-t-il dans sanglot. Aucune réaction de la part du vampire. Elle tendit juste ses mains vers lui, elle regardait le bébé. Elle voulait qu'il lui donne l'enfant. Lorsqu'il comprit ce qu'elle voulait, il resserra son emprise sur le bébé, secoua la tête catégorique, ce qui mit la vampiresse en colère elle avait décidé de l'épargner mais si il s'obstiner à refuser de lui donner l'enfant, elle n'aurait pas de pitié pour lui. Elle fit un pas vers le garçon, et lui recula d'un pas, il buta sur le meuble de la cuisine. Il était coincé. Comme elle avait fait pour sa mère, elle le regarda dans les yeux et celui-ci put voir ce qu'il l'attendait. Il appelait à l'aide sa mère mère étendu morte sur le sol. Puis il commença une prière à Dieu. Lorsqu'elle entendit ça, elle arqua le sourcil l'air de vouloir dire « à quoi bon demander à Dieu, il ne viendra jamais t'aider ». En effet, elle méprisait ce soit disant Dieu. Dans ce monde, il n'y a pas de Dieu qui vienne t'aider à te sortir de la merde, seulement nous-même et notre propre force. Les miracles n'existent pas et il n'y aura personne pour nous sauver. Et ça Bella l'avait à présent comprit. Elle s'apprêta à tuer le garçon lorsque tout à coup elle fut projetée contre le mur.

Elle se releva rapidement et vit Edward devant le gamin. L'agitation avait accentué les pleurs du nourrisson. Bella avait mal au cœur de l'entendre pleurer ainsi. Elle courra en direction du Cullen, ils se percutèrent. Ils étaient comme des rugbymen à la mêler, mesurant l'un l'autre leur force, Bella étant celle qui s'était abreuvé de sang humain pendant 20 ans, elle gagna le duel. Elle s'élança sur le garçon mais de nouveau elle fut arrêtée par Edward, la maintenant fermement par les bras.

« -Enfuie toi ! Vite ! » Ordonna le vampire aux yeux dorées, le garçon aux taches de rousseur exécuta ses ordres, fuyant avec le bébé. Bella lorsqu'elle vit ce petit bout quitté son champ de vision, elle fit tout pour se dégager de l'emprise d'Edward. Elle devait le rejoindre, elle devait l'aider, elle devait le protéger ! Elle ne pouvait pas le laisser partir, le laisser à quelqu'un d'autre, c'est inacceptable !

Le membre de la famille Cullen, obligea Bella à le regarder dans les yeux, la forçant à maintenir son regard dans le siens.

« -Bella ! Regardes moi ! Regardes moi Bella ! Calme-toi ! Il faut que tu te reprennes ! Regardes moi ! Ecoutes ma voix, seulement la mienne…Bella… » La jeune vampiresse s'écroula comme une masse par terre, de nombreuses émotions étaient en elle : panique, peur, colère, désarroi, culpabilité… Son cerveau bouillonnait comme un volcan, elle avait trop mal. Elle voulait mourir tant la douleur était insoutenable! Elle mit les mains sur sa tête et commençait à la comprimer. Et soudain comme un bouton qu'on éteint, elle ne sentit plus rien. Elle s'était évanouie…


End file.
